Coincés !
by ZwapZwap
Summary: Suite à une mission qui tourne mal, Steve et Danny se retrouvent coincés dans un container pendant plusieurs heures. Une occasion parfaite pour discuter sans échappatoire. Déjà explosive en temps normale, la relation entre les deux compères va s'avérer encore plus orageuse dans cet espace confiné. Pas de ship.
1. Chapter 1

Steve, Danny, Chin ho et Kono avançaient lentement, entre les containers. Ils venaient en effet d'arriver au port commercial d'Honolulu, dans le but de trouver et d'arrêter Christopher Mc Bekley, petit dealer, son client, et ses deux ou trois hommes de mains. Selon leur informateur, les malfrats agiraient vers 15h, cachés entre deux containers, et repartiraient aussitôt. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, arrêter un dealer armé jusqu'aux dents était le genre de mission que le 5-0 qualifierai de «facile». C'est donc plutôt confiant que les quatre acolytes se glissaient entre les énormes containers jaunes, bleu et rouges qui bordaient le quai. Au bout de quelques minutes, Steve fit signe à Chin et Kono de partir vers la droite, tandis que Danny et lui iraient à gauche, le port était gigantesque et l'informateur ne connaissait pas la localisation exacte de l'échange.

Tous continuèrent ainsi leur avancée, chacun de leur côté, Chin Ho et Kono s'aventurèrent ainsi très profondément dans le port, sans pour autant trouver personne d'autre que des employés. Steve et Danny eurent plus de «chance», ils aperçurent les suspects très vite, cachés entre deux containers, comme prévu. Danny chuchota :

- Ils ne sont que deux, appelle Chin et Kono en renfort pour qu'ils trouvent les autres.

Steve sembla réfléchir un quart de seconde, puis répondit que c'était inutile puisqu'il avait le dealer et le client en visuel et que les hommes de mains attendaient probablement à l'entrée du port. Danny soupira et qualifia, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, Steve d'idiot. Les deux compères progressèrent donc jusqu'au lieu d'échange et menacèrent le dealer et son client de leur armes respectives en leur ordonnant de lever les mains bien haut et de ne plus bouger. Une arrestation lambda, soit. Steve s'apprêtait à aller menotter les deux hommes lorsque le dealer, d'une voix étrangement assurée lui dit :

-Vous devriez plutôt lâcher **vos** armes.

Steve et Danny s'observèrent mutuellement, pourquoi diable un homme désarmé, qui plus est dans la ligne de mire de deux machines de guerre, leur demanderait il de lâcher leurs armes ? Ils n'eurent pas besoin de s'interroger plus longtemps, les canons froids de deux armes vinrent se poser sur leurs nuques. Les hommes de main étaient derrière eux, ils étaient piégés. Steve soupira et regarda Danny, si les hommes de main ne le tuait pas, Danny le ferait. Ils posèrent lentement leurs armes à terre, levèrent les bras et regardèrent le dealer échanger quelques mots avec le client et un troisième homme de main. L'homme de main acquiesça, sourit et ouvrit la porte d'un container jaune de taille moyenne.

-Vous entrez la dedans.

Danny écarquilla les yeux et demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

L'homme de main joua une dizaine de secondes avec son arme puis fit quelques gestes significatifs, Steve et Danny n'en eurent pas besoin de plus pour obéir et entrèrent dans le container. Certains de leur mort imminente, ils furent surpris lorsque la porte du container se referma derrière eux, sans qu'aucune balle ne soit tirée. Une ou deux minutes s'écoulèrent. Steve, matraqué par le regard noir que lui lançait Danny, brisa le silence :

-Hey, tu devrais être content, ils ne nous ont pas tués, écoute dehors, ils sont partis. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Chin et Kono ne nous retrouvent !

-Content ? Je devrais être content Steve ? Non mais tu as vu le nombre de containers qu'il y a ici, plus le temps qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on a disparu, on en a pour des heures, des jours peut-être ! Et.. Et tu sais que je suis claustrophobe ! Je te hais Steven Mc Garrette, je te hais ! Tu es un abruti fini bourré de testostérone ! Un abruti !

Au vu de la couleur du visage de Danny, Steve devina que les prochaines heures allaient être longues, très longues.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve attendit que Danny eu fini son monologue théâtral pour lui répondre calmement :

- Je sais Danny… Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais c'est pas le moment de te mettre à paniquer. Ils vont nous retrouver, tu le sais très bien. Pour le moment, cherchons un moyen de sortir d'ici.

- Un moyen de sortir, bien sûr Steve ! Creusons donc un trou dans le mur !

- Arrête un peu ça, tu veux... T'a du réseau ?

Danny bouillonnait intérieurement, mais eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas sauter sur Steve pour l'assassiner. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'alluma et l'approcha du plafond.

- Non, je n'ai rien. Les parois en fer doivent bloquer le signal, on ne pourra même pas être localisés par GPS…

Sur ces mots, Danny s'assit par terre, adossé au mur. A quoi bon tourner comme un lion en cage, autant se morfondre confortablement.

- J'n'ai rien non plus.

- Super. Génial. Mourrons ici alors.

Steve roula des yeux, exaspéré, et demanda à Danny :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as toujours besoin d'être si négatif Danny ? Pour une fois, dans ta vie, arrête ça ! Personne ne va mourir. On est samedi, ces containers ne bougeront pas avant deux jours, on a largement assez d'air, on a qu'à attendre.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai besoin d'être négatif ? Peut-être parce que je passe mes journées avec un fou furieux ! Tu sais qu'avant de te connaitre je ne m'étais jamais fait tirer dessus ? Ni balancé au milieu de l'océan. Ni enfermé dans un container d'ailleurs.

Steve ria quelques secondes, Danny avait l'air de s'être légèrement détendu. Steve en profita pour lui répondre avec humour :

-Ca forge le caractère.

-C'est ça, ton excuse ?

Steve haussa les épaules et s'assit également contre le container. Tous deux restèrent ainsi un long moment, à attendre. Puis Steve brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Bonne question Rambo. On pourrait essayer d'appeler à l'aide, pour les faire venir plus vite.

-Trop risqué, Mc Bekley et ses hommes pourraient toujours être dans les parages. Et avec nos armes, qui plus est. J'ignore pourquoi il ne nous a pas tués, ne le faisons pas revenir sur sa décision.

Danny hocha la tête, et dit :

-Bon, on a qu'à parler.

-Parler de quoi ?

-J'ai une idée. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais toujours si pessimiste, à mon tour de te poser une question.

Steve parut interloqué, réfléchit, puis fit signe à Danny de poser sa question.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Danny observa attentivement Steve, il n'avait aucune échappatoire, il serait bien obligé de répondre, cette fois ci. Et cette question, Danny se l'était posée des dizaines de fois. Steve fut surpris par la question et eu un moment de confusion totale, pour finalement répondre :

-J'en sais rien.

Danny ne parut pas satisfait de la réponse.

-Non, non, non ! Tu n'en sais pas rien, on a tous peur de quelque chose, même toi, Rambo. Allez.

Steve paru gêné et détourna le regard.

-Oui, il y bien... Il y a bien quelque chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny trépignait, tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'avait plus d'importance et ne serait donc qu'une contrepartie pour une réponse qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. De quoi Steven McGarrett, l'homme le plus têtu, courageux, résistant et stupide qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré pouvait-il bien avoir peur ?

- Les clowns. Je.. N'aime pas spécialement les clowns.

Danny étouffa un rire du mieux qu'il put et feint une quinte de toux. Il avait enfin amené Steve à se confier, ce n'était absolument pas le moment de lui rire au nez.

- Tu ne les aimes pas ou tu as peur ?

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui ne sembla pas vexer Steve plus que ça, qui lui était plongé dans sa réflexion.

- Je.. Peur. Ils me font peur.

Face au sérieux de Steve, Danny arriva à calmer son rire. Les clowns l'avaient toujours fait rire, et s'il y avait bien une peur qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était celle-là, ces gros bonhommes burlesques n'effrayaient même pas Grace. Il décida tout de même d'agir comme de rien était et de creuser plus profond dans l'esprit de son ami.

- A cause de quoi ?

Car, oui, il y avait forcément une raison à tout cela, selon Danny. Steve semblait fouiller dans sa mémoire, il souriait, comme si avouer l'inavouable l'amusait.

-Oh, plusieurs choses, c'est un tout, une longue histoire.

Danny n'était absolument pas décidé à abandonner :

-Steve, est ce que je dois te rappeler que TU nous as coincés ici pour des heures.. Des longues histoires, tu peux en raconter des centaines.

Les 8 mètres carrés du container empêchant toute fuite, Steve n'eut d'autres choix que de répondre. L'air résigné, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis commença :

-D'accord, bon, ça a commencé à l'anniversaire des 7 ans de Robb Gallager… On était pas vraiment amis tous les deux, mais il avait invité toute l'école.. Toute l'école et un clown. Un vieil ivrogne déguisé en clown, son oncle, je crois. Tellement ivre qu'en se garant dans l'allée il a manqué de m'écraser avec son énorme caisse. Et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à faire pour s'excuser, c'est d'éclater un ballon et de me hurler dessus. Son haleine puait le whisky, je m'en souviens encore. Puis..

Danny l'interrompit et entonna d'un ton moqueur :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas tiré dessus ?

-Très drôle, vraiment. J'avais 6 ans !

Danny ria de plus belle :

-Oui mais maintenant, Rambo, avec tes muscles et ton arme, tu devrais pouvoir te défendre contre un clown !

-Sans blagues ! Il n'y a pas que celui-là ! Il y a aussi eu ce taré de clown qui m'a suivi tout le long du chemin en rentrant du collège, cette fois j'avais 11 ans. Et puis il y eu ce gars, à Halloween... Ah et le film, il y aussi eu ce film. Ma sœur s'amusait à me terroriser avec ça.

-Wow, wow, wow ! Alors tu es en train de me dire que tu ne crains ni les tueurs en séries, ni les dealers, ni les chutes du haut d'un immeuble mais que tu flippe.. Devant un clown ? A cause de vieux souvenirs ? Wow.

-J'y peux rien. Chut. J'entends du bruit dehors.

-Merde, c'est la voix de Mc Bekley !


End file.
